MBV-09-C Apharmd
The MBV-09-C Apharmd is a playable 1st generation Virtuaroid featured in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Operation Moongate. General Overview The Apharmd is a guerilla warfare shock troop VR based on the Temjin's skeletal frame. Where the Temjin was a multi-purpose machine suited for general battle circumstances, the Apharmd specialises in close-quarters combat. It uses the same Power Bombs as the Temjin, but its M.P.B.L. was supplanted by a shotgun-type R-11 Gun Launcher. Nonetheless, its most fearsome weapon is a pair of Dynamic Tongfers ver. EX, each connected by a swivel on its wrist. These tonfa-style weapons use high-density energy beams that can slash through even the toughest defenses like a hot knife through butter. The Apharmd's turbo speed, devastating weaponry and solid armour all make the machine a formidable opponent on almost any field of battle. Development History Failure of the Basic Concept Since V.C.0094, as new VRs were being introduced one after the other, serious conflicts had arisen over the handling of these products within DNA. At that time, it was not just the VR development costs, but also the labor and maintenance expenses that were enormous. There is also a demand in the Limited Wars for a type of "easy-to-use, highly combat efficient" weapon commodity in the market at the time. The HBV-05 and TRV-06 were particularly heavy financial burdens. Originally, Virtuaroids were developed as a freeway system into the C.I.S., and were completely unrelated to weapons. Most especially, managers in the field officer class knew of the difficulty of handling the initial VR, and did not hesitate to express a negative attitude regarding the introduction of VRs. At DNA headquarters, the people promoting the VR's introduction were driven to a difficult position by the sect between the highest executive committee and those in opposition, and they struggled to respond. Even they, of course, understood the problem. "There are lots of models and it takes time and effort to come up with any usage..." The situation has run out on this one word. From the beginning, the MBV-04 and HBV-05 are models developed at almost the same time to realize the formation of a new type of tactical combat strength based on the same concept. Originally, it was supposed to be enough for these two models, but in reality, there was a root cause of the problem. It became impossible to realize the original basic concept, due to the necessity of the TRV caused by the hastening of the combat sequence and production troubles with the HBV-05. Regarding the two models of TRV-06 and SAV-07, which were hastily developed to fill the void in the plan. The former was revealed to be defective, and was forced to redevelop into the TRV-06k. It was hard to say that the latter was a "well-built" machine. Appeal to the highest executive committee At the end of V.C.0097, the people promoting the introduction of the VR within DNA when to the highest executive committee in the form of being opposed to the proposal as follows; "...In DNA, after the experimental introduction of various types of VR ranging from XMU-04, XMU-05, and up to SAV-07, whether or not it was a real taste as a commodity, we have conducted a careful investigation through actual combat. As a result, we have concluded the following; Unless we can realize the simple concept of "the formation of tactical combat power based on a two-model composition" as originally planned, we cannot hope for a great success as a weapon product..." Development of the new MBV DNA's warning was taken conscientiously. The highest executive committee decided to develop a new machine to faithfully reproduce the concept of the initial battle VR. However, the necessity of developing a new MBV was not specifically recognized. For the MBV-04 Temjin, which had cleared the required level in every aspect, there was not much demand on the DNA side for alternative models, and it was exclusively required to introduce a "usable SAV". In response to this, the plant development management office also started to develop a new SAV. For the basic design, the one of experimental plan No. 10 of the XMU Project was diverted. This new model would be later adopted as the HBV-10 Dorkas. Nontheless, the request for the development of a new MBV came from a most surprising and unexpected source. The source of the story was a report titled STDS, which consistently opposed the introduction of the VR, and the trigger was a report entitled "Weapons capable of obtaining demand in the Limited War", in which they were manufactured. STDS Report "...When we realize the limit of our possibilities where the human living environment in the Earth's zone reaches saturation, war, which can be said to be one of the greatest tasks of human beings, is also significantly transformed both morphologically and qualitatively. The "Limited War" system, which people have extensively worked on through trial and error, has matured to a level that can be said to be the best at present. This highly political and commercial communications media, which is also entertainment and educational, greedily swallowed the people's conflicting thoughts, even while also capable of a temporary sense of departure as a result of this, a fully functioning festivity space formation system. Our STDS is engaged in supplying weapons that can demonstrate the most effective performance in such av system as a commodity. Therefore, marketing that responds to the situation always becomes indispensable for product development. Generally, the weapons required under the Limited War need to have a very high level of balance. The elements that make up this balance are diverse, not only of the high potential of the weapon, but also the cost, maintainability, and dynamics to demonstrate the visual effects in combat. Regarding these conditions, as we continue to consider the VR, in which its significance of existence is being questioned, we are quickly thinking about the defect as a product. Although we have already learned the lessons about the development of huge robot weapons in the form of setbacks of the XMU project, we are now about to make that mistake again. In recent years, the highest executive committee is oriented only towards the aspect of the Limited War as a visual entertainment business. We are not planning to criticize the stance of seeing breakthroughs against the current market downturn, but do not forget that there are no instances of successful cases of goods that ignored aspects rooted in the essence of weapons such as production costs and maintainability. Even if it says that the composition of battle by a large robot promises to provide a dynamism and thrill of how to dance, this problem cannot be overcome. However, if you conversely think about the commercialization of VR on the contrary, there is no other way than just pursuing this one point. Due to the fact that DNA's sales up until the last fiscal year have been steadily declining, it is clear that the result is that a dry Limited War by the mass input of weapons which pursued only efficiency has recently lowered the activity level as a market. We give a legitimate evaluation of the fighting power of the VR that is operating properly.It is also recognized that the combat using this weapon is much more visually exciting than the conventional. If the highest executive committee and DNA headquarters are truly considering introducing VR as a new product to revitalize the market, it is necessary to make further improvements so that the consumers can draw out the maximum of the visual appeal of this product (Of course, it is a precondition that it is paired with the fighting strength as a weapon for this). In other words, we think that if we optimize the fighting power and visual appeal of VR, we can compensate for cost defects and gain a sufficient share. However, there are a number of problems. A report summarized by VR units organized in DNA through actual combat enumerates a number of special cases that can become a selling point for VR. One of the most interesting ones among them is close combat between VRs. This high-risk, high-return combat method is a result of the high mobility and high attack power of VR, which cannot be achieved in conventional weapons, and a situation can be formed that fulfilled the essence of the Limited War based on the general provision. However, neither of them are issued with equipment for melee combat. We regard this as a problem. If the highest executive committee and DNA headquarters seriously wishes for the VR to be successful as a product, it is urgently necessary that the current model is improved or the development of a new model..." Development of the new MBV (2) The highest executive committee emphasized this proposal. They had the development management bureau investigate the current four models (MBV-04, HBV-05, TRV-06, SAV-07) that have potential prospects for improvement in their melee capabilities, and performed the renovation work. At the same time, the XAV-10 under development was also required to be modified for additional melee combat capabilities. In addition, they decided to develop a new MBV that is specialized in melee combat. VR development has been assigned to various plants under the jurisdiction of the development bureau since it left the hands of 0 Plant. For the new MBV, its development was entrusted to the 2nd Plant that was newly established at the time. The development staff at the 2nd Plant were comprised mostly of young people, and the motivation was high. They are different from the conventional VR. They were ambitious to develop newly-designed machine that does not depend on the XMU project plan. It was the existence of the striking weapons Dynamic Tongfer, which was brought in by Dynamic Lee, that used the beam field generator at the time. It was thought that this armament was perfect for the new VR, which was regarded as being dedicated to melee combat from the beginning. However, development did not proceed smoothly. Contrary to the ambition of the development staff, VR development from 0 was still impossible. Misplaced development administration offices recommended to the 2nd Plant to divert the basic design of Unit 9 of the XMU project. Emerging plants with no actual proven results had no choice but to follow their intentions. MBV-09 Apharmd The finished XBV-09 was a rough-cut machine compared to the MBV-04 and had very solid operational characteristics. From 0 Plant, the Temjin with its completed skeleton and avionics, although it closely followed the basic design, was not at the level that the emerging plants could easily imitate. However, there was no problem in regards to the basic ability, and there was something that surpassed that of the Temjin on the robustness of its fuselage structure and ease of maintenance. As a result, the machine was formally adopted in V.C.009c, and was designated MBV-09 Apharmd. The MBV-09 Apharmd, as a development of the MBV-04 Temjin, further extending its melee combat capability, it is mainly a machine designed for urban combat in the city as the main application. The M.P.B.L.-7, which was also a feature of the Temjin, was an effective weapon for melee combat, but in a narrow space in urban combat, its size was not ideal for it to exhibit its original maneuverability. However, the armament for melee combat equipped with the Apharmd, Dynamic Tongfer (ver. EX), is stored in the forearm normally and are only deployed when in use, regardless of location. The attack power was truly phenomenal, boasting a destructive power for melee weapons equipped with first generation VR. In addition, it was equipped with a compact beam shotgun for its firearm. As a result, the versatility for firearms was lowered, and the completion of the fire support type VR Dorkas developed at the same time was high. Both models were assumed to be a coordinated action, so it was not at all considered a problem. Armament Commentary Dynamic Tongfer ver. EX The destructive power of the Dynamic Tongfer was literally astounding. Normally, it is stored in the forearm, it was only deployed when in use, so no areas of combat were chosen. R-11 Gun Launcher Equipped with a beam shotgun made by ajax with limited capability, the Apharmd has become less versatile as an MBV. However this machine was not regarded as a problem, due to the presupposition of cooperative action with the fire support type Dorkas that was developed at the same time. Gameplay Strategies As Apharmd Against Apharmd *Always engage him in close quarters, but defend against his attack to counter it. Otherwise you'll end up losing a lot of time like Fei-Yen, because the more you pursue him, the more he will evade you. Variants *'RVR-21 Apharmd R (the Revenger)' - No information yet Gallery MBV09ApharmdInGameHD2.png|In-game model, rear (1P color) MBV09ApharmdInGameHD2A.png|In-game model, rear (2P color) Trivia *The R-11 Gun Launcher has a resemblance to the Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. Category:Virtuaroids Category:Main Battle Virtuaroids Category:1st Generation VRs Category:Operation Moongate Category:Transvaal VRs